Noise
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: One of the boys just got himself in deep trouble... [One Shot]


I don't know.

I just don't know anymore.

I've checked the brakes, I've checked the oil, the seats, the handles, the pegs, everything! I even double checked the engine, the wiring and the overall case. Heck, I even checked the chopper! But I must be overlooking _some_thing. I've been here, poking and prodding into Raph's precious motorbike, trying to discern the problem, if he found out I took her out for a ride, without his explicit permission, I'm turtle soup!

Man, it's been hours, my legs are growing stiff from sitting on the cold, hard concrete floor for so long. I don't know what Raph likes about the garage, it reeks, and I've got grease and icky, sticky, smelly stuff smeared all over my hands, it's disgusting! How he even considers, if only for a moment, working _under_ the Battle Shell of being _fun_ is beyond me!

I know he likes getting down and dirty, but not like _this_! I mean, _Ew_ This is just so grouse! How long does he need to scrub before he gets all this crap off of himself? I guess it explained the gasoline smell reeking in here, I mean Donny once told me grease can be removed using gasoline, but not too much of it, because inhaling the smell too long will make you either sick or black out.

My knees hurt, even with the pads and all, and my fingertips are killing me. I think I injured or bruised my thumbs, they really hurt. Just how the hell does Donny keep working with such needing-focus instruments, anyway? The screwdriver and the many, _many_ scattered bolts and screwed at my knees are so bothersome, I know I took them out of the bike, but for the life of me, I don't remember where they belong.

Heck, I don't even remember how she looked like before I took them out.

'_Yup, I'm dead. I am So dead!_' I growled to myself, and then shook my head in dismay.

As if taking Kurinai-chan out for a ride, then damaging her wasn't enough, now I've partly taken her apart, and don't know how to get her back to how she used to be. Why, Oh _Why_ did I get the stupid notion of taking her out, _why?_ Do I have a secret death wish inside of me or something? Did I take her out _knowing_ Raph will literally splatter my to the floor, _then_ kill me? Argh, I just hope I can fix whatever I ruined before he notices the dent on the sides.

'_As **If!**_' I snorted. '_I'm dead… so deep sixed!_'

I remember when I took her out, I chased hitting a car during my ride, stopping a bank robbery I was, but Raph's precious Kurinai got injured. Stopping a bunch of villains or not, Raph will never forgive me. I fixed the dents in her body the best I could, but they're practically still there, and worse than before! But then, there is this annoying 'korr' sound keep echoing, with a series of shrill, ear piercing, squeaking, screeches every few seconds, whenever I turn her on.

It's getting on my nerves, no way would Raph _not_ notice the damage if he came around the garage. I've searched her everywhere, every tiny bit of her, yet I can't tell where this damn noise is coming from. I may not be a mechanic, but I know when there is a problem with something, and this poor bike seriously needs a visit to doctor Don's health center soon.

Kurinai had surprisingly possessed Raph with a calming touch, ever since Donny got her, Don would just call her the Shell cycle, but Raph got fed up with the default name, that's when he decided to call her Kurinai, which meant Crimson in Japanese. He really loves his bike, riding her is wholeheartedly one of his most enjoyable times; he's always pleased while riding her.

Yet, it's humorous how he fathers her sometimes.

Whenever I see Raph off, when he's readying her, and about to leave the garage, I'm used on hearing a soft 'purr' when he turn the engine on, it's soft and pleasant, the sound of a healthy, purring bike, he calls it. So now, where the hell did this annoying 'korr' sound come from? It sounds like a dying cat! I'm quoting from experience, seeing Klunk almost died a few months ago, the poor guy chocked on a rubber ball, no idea how it got into his mouth, though. April took him to the vet and the little guy survived with a miracle.

I sighed heavily, might as well be brave and face Raph's wrath, I'm inexperienced with mechanics, and I simply have none of Raph's mechanical skills, I'm not even anywhere, remotely _near_ that department! How Raph find enjoyment in this type of work is peculiar. I mean it's messy, it's exhausting and it needs so much energy, so much concentration, too; it's almost as brain-stirring as ninjutsu, and also, dear I say it, it needs such _patients!_ Something he honestly lacks!

Or at least, after this experience, I'm guessing his patients are long when he's arguing with something that doesn't talk, or bite back. I had a nasty itch over my left shoulder, but with both hands smeared in this smelly, sticky mass, I'd rather have a hot bath and wash up. I endured the itch and it slightly eased away, but it was really testing me, it started getting worse.

'_Ah, hell!__ I'm going to need a bath anyway, right?_' I complained and scratched the itching spot. Now with a patch of grease over my shoulder, I grimaced, it looked like a swollen bruise, very disturbingly disgusting. It explained the stomach-wrenching smells Raph sometimes carries into the lair, the combination of turtle sweat, grease, dirt and plain old dirty ally-thug-bashing, he really reeks!

I think Donny's been working on installing a shower at the far corner of the garage, just so Raph wont have to take the smell with him into the lair, I don't think our noses can handle another stink bomb, not that he means to do it. Raph sometimes complains, saying we're sissies and a real man sweats like a he does. If only the smell weren't so strong back then, I would've commented, but my head was too dizzy.

I don't know how he can handle the smell, I mean it's not like he's wearing a mask on or anything. Raph likes to work at the garage with Casey, says it's a good past time hobby. Whenever the Battle Shell needs repairs, he and Casey are the best, and although Donny's the one who redesigned it, installing all them gadgets and such, he's not as good as getting it repaired like Raph dose.

I shook my head, mulling over this wont spare me, and Raph does not take in any prisoners, '_I am so totally turtle-soup dead!_' I grumbled to myself and picked up the screwdriver, the least I can do now if put the engine-cover back in place. After I was done, though it looked ugly to my eyes, I turned Kurinai on one last time, and the 'korr' sound was not entirely gone.

My relief was short lived, for black smoke started rising from the engine.

"**_Leo!_**" I heard Raph's shout bellow behind me, the echo bouncing off the walls.

I instantly popped up, scared senseless, and I was up to my feet to face him, with my heart racing, throbbing against the inside of my plastron.

I watched him stomp towards me in hasty, angry steps.

'_Fearless Leader my shell!__ Right about now, I'm **terrified!**_' my mind screamed while my knees started shaking.

Raph's eyes were wide, a killing intent was brewing in his mind, I just knew it.

"Ah, R- Raph! I… I- uh, I- c-can explain!" I began stuttered nervously.

Stopping angrily right between me and Kurinai, flicking the engine off, he suddenly froze, his fingers ever so gently, streamed over the dents.

For a good moment, I thought I was safe, but I was so scared, I couldn't even more from my spot, my feet were mentally nailed to the floor.

Suddenly his head snapped and he jerked to face me, "What the F0ckin' Hell have you Done to my Bike?" he roared, clearly not listening to my earlier words.

I swallowed the big, hard knot in my dry throat, for it was obvious that no amount of luck will help me calm him down.

His eyes were screaming bloody murder, too.

Yup, I am So dead.

So _totally_ six feet under.

I wonder what sudden death is like.

Guess I'm going to find out soon, huh?

-END-

A/N: Leo bashing? Not likely, just wanted to get even, soI put him in a predicament, that's all, seeing poor Mikey is the only one who gets himself into trouble, I figured it was only fair.


End file.
